The purpose of this study is to investigate the in vitro durability of nanocellulose materials in artificial lung fluids. Data generated from this study will be used to inform larger and more costly in vivo inhalation studies. Six different nanocellulose materials have been obtained from a variety of sources and the data analysis from the characterization of these materials has begun. Parameters have been established to quantitate glucose levels in artificial lung fluid models. Efforts are continuing to obtain a bacterial cellulose material, completing material characterization, and performing biodurability studies. During FY12 pre-characterization of all study materials was completed. In addition, evaluation of cellulose material biodurability in artificial human lung airway lining fluid was completed and the results communicated via written reports to FPInnovations and Bio Vision Inc. (both companies provided study materials). Biodurability results were presented to the NCC Study Design Team during their meeting in June 2012. The evaluation of cellulose material biodurability in artificial human lung alveolar macrophage phagolysosomal fluid was begun.